Prank Gone Wrong - A Minecraft Fanfiction (BajanCanadina and Others)
by sweetbreezes
Summary: Mitch and Jerome pull a prank on Quentin, making the Mudkip furious. With the help of Ian, they both go and request a potion from Seto.. But will their comeback work? Or is there a small hiccup in their plan? (Rated K for mild language) NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1: Merome

The sun shone on Quentin's tired eyes, blinding him temporarily as he opened his door. He shielded the light from his eyes with his hand until his sight adjusted to his surroundings.

The Mudkip blinked and stretched his arms towards the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, he hadn't woken up too late. He looked around at the plains that his house was built in and his gaze met with those of many Pixelmon. Some of them stared a him, some ran away, and some even walked towards him. He could also hear the Pidgeys chirping above his head as the flapped their wings in the whistling breeze.

It was like any other morning in the Pixelmon server; quiet and calm.

Or, at least, it used to be.

When the hybrid took a step forward, he heard a small click. He raised his foot to look at the ground under it.

A pressure plate.

"Crap," he muttered.

The sound of an undeniable explosion boomed from behind him and before he knew it he was thrown into the air.

He bumped into groups of bird Pixelmon as he rocketed upwards at full speed. He cried out most of the way until he crashed into what felt like water.

When his eyelids lifted, he waited until his head stopped swimming before looking around. He was correct that he had landed in a body of water, but it was surrounded by walls of stone. In front of his landing place there was a small space of land where he could stand, but it wasn't tall enough to help Quentin climb out.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered out loud. He didn't have to think about how he got there, as it was obvious by the volume of the explosion that a TNT had gone off. But who had done this? A kidnapper? Was he in trouble?

Quentin swam to the only available piece of land in the ditch and got out of the water.

Click.

The Mudkip winced at the sound and tried running back to avoid the explosion he was expecting. This time, he was able to recognize the low hissing of dynamite. Oddly, though, it seemed to come from far away, but the hybrid didn't realize it.

He ran towards the water, but he was interrupted by the sudden lifting of a wall that blocked his path. When he took a closer look at it, he realized the blocks of the wall were actually dispensers.

He took a step back. He was in a limited 3x3 hole, so it didn't make much of a space difference between him and the wall, but something was better than nothing.

He regreted this decision yet again when he stepped on another pressure plate quite foolishly.

"AGH!" Quentin yelped and shielded his face with his arms. He was expecting something horrible to pour put of those dispenser, like arrows, fire or lava. Add that to the TNT about to go off and the results could be disastrous.

So you can imagine Quentin's surprise when said blow was a mere poke.

"What?" The Mudkip opened his eyes and looked at the dispensers with a raised brow.

Just as he did so, a small flash of blue exited the block and hit Quentin on the side of his head. He turned around and looked at whatever object had just bopped him.

His look of confusion was replaced to that of anger when he recognized the missile as a small, turquoise fish. In merely a few seconds, the floor of the ditch was littered in scaled creatures. The sound of TNT blowing up in the distance echoed in his ears. It had apparently only been set off to scare him into the pressure plate.

Quentin seethed in fury and irritation as he clenched his fists. The slight fear he had dealt with moments before was gone just like that, as he realized this was not attempt to damage his life, but to annoy him instead. It had worked, as much as he hated to admit it.

The question of who was the culprit was still unsolved, though.

"**I'm not a fish!**" The Mudkip screamed towards the sky.

Shortly after that, the laughter of two beings broke out. Judging by the sound of it, they were both male.

Just form those two facts, Quentin had a good idea of who had caused all this.

A bucket of water was placed at the edge of the rupture in the floor, creating a small waterfall for the amphibian to use as a replacement ladder. The laughter had toned down to a constant chuckling by now.

Not wasting much time, Quentin swam out of the hole and pulled himself into what appeared to be a part of the desert. It was extremely close to another plain biome, however. As such, there wasn't any burning sensation that one would feel in an actual sandy land. Fuming, he stomped off after the chuckling that was quickly growing into full laughter again. It was coming from a bush on the plains side.

He must have stepped far too loudly, as the guilty party quickly jumped from their crouching positions and sprinted off into a wooden house. One of them was wearing a suit with a red tie flying behind him as he ran, and the other one was clad in a red and black checkered hoodie. His light brown hair did a close motion to that of his companion's tie as they fled.

Quentin chased them, but he was unable to catch them because when he got to the brown structure, the matching door was locked.

He punched the walls and aimed a few Water Guns at the windows, but to no avail. He could hear the culprits snickering inside.

"**MITCH! JEROME!**" The Mudkip called out the names of the unmistakable duo. They only laughed more.

"**YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, YOU BUTTS!**" The amphibian yelled through the small windows on the door, scowling.

Mitch's head popped up from a bigger window on the front wall of the house. The biggest grin was placed on his face, which was still contorting in laughter, even if it had diminished a bit. Jerome's furry head appeared besides his, mimicking the Canadian's expression.

"#MEROME!" They both called at the same time and slipped inside of their house and closed the window, barely missing Quentin's well-aimed Water Gun attack. The Mudkip turned to look inside of their refuge to see them doing a high-five and Jerome saying "Power Moves Only."

The amphibian let out a scream of frustration and slammed his foot against the grass.

"They are going to regret they did this.." He muttered to himself before storming off into his house. The front was destroyed, and debris now replaced the whole wall that used to hold the door. Quentin didn't have to do anything to go where he wanted other than to climb the ladders into the second floor; it had miraculously been untouched by the TNT.

It must have taken a good amount of red stone to set up the whole prank victoriously.

"Since when did Mitch and Jerome know how to use redstone?" The hybrid wondered.

He walked into the small room and approached his bed. He picked up a small, blue remote that was designed to resemble himself. It too had orange cheeks with matching wires on their sides, like his fins. In the middle, where the mouth should be, there was a button. Quentin pressed it and put it back on top of the covers, then turned to face the wall from across the room.

The wood blocks that he was staring at started to move in a swirling path, twisting the light brown color of the planks. Said color started to darken in a matter of seconds, and it eventually turned completely black before suddenly popping open and revealing a yellow whirlpool with streaks of blue in its waves. It was emanating a sound resembling that of wind blowing.

The Mudkip walked towards the portal. His arms were crossed when he stepped inside fully, one foot at a time. The color engulfed him, making him feel like he was standing straight under the sun's rays, even if the inside of the vortex wasn't any warmer than it was outside. He walked forward until he felt the yellow light disappear and wane into a much more tame glow.

Quentin poked his head out of the portal and his body followed suit. The walls of the room he was now in were of varying colors. One part was purple, one was blue, one green, so on and so forth. In front of every section of color were various portals similar to the one that Quentin had just crossed, which was yellow with a blue frame. Each led to every server that all the Team Crafted members had. They had placed a couple of the server entrances in public places, such as the main plaza, for people to join and play, but a few needed to be kept private to only members. For example, the Pixelmon servers. They didn't want to repeat the griefer incident in Adam, Jason, Ty and Tyler's (Brotato) rift.

Quentin walked out of the colorful room and into the hallways of the Team Crafted base and headed towards his room.

He was still fuming, even if it was considerably less than when he had just been pranked. Being called a fish was nowhere on his favorite things that his friends did teasingly. He was an **amphibian**, for Notch's sake! When would they learn?

"Not only that, but they blew up the front of my house!" Quentin added to his thoughts. "I need to plan some payback.."

Then he stopped and leaned against the light gray walls, resting his chin on his flipper.

What could he do? He could think of many things.. TNT, ice, flooding their house again, spawning in a lot of creepers or hostile monsters, replacing the wood walls with glass..

"But that won't do.." The Mudkip hybrid sighed, his mind blank. "All those would be too predictable. Mitch and Jerome are going to be waiting for a counter prank.."

"Well, why not use their weaknesses against them?" Another voice spoke from his right.

Quentin turned to look at the speaker and recognized Ian's blue eyes. His friend had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Quentin asked.

"I just finished playing a couple of rounds of Cops N' Robbers, so I decided to come back. Then I heard you talking from that entrance," Ian pointed behind himself at two iron doors, "and overheard you, so I'm here to help!"

"Why?" It wasn't that Quentin was against getting a bit of help. He was just curious as to what Ssundee's intentions were.

"They filled my house with soul sand," Ian answered bluntly, "I'm not done with them just yet."

The Mudkip smirked at him and nodded, " Alright. Explain to me which weaknesses you're referring to."

"Not exactly 'weaknesses', but things that we can use in our favor."

"Examples?"

"Well, Mitch likes cereal, right?"

The hybrid nodded.

"And Jerome likes raw meat, right?"

He nodded again.

"How about we slip a lil' somethin' somethin' into one of each?"

A bulb flickered in Quentin's head, "Oooohhh." His smirk grew.

Ian and the Mudkip nodded at each other with equal expression of mischievousness.

"We're going to need a little help, though," Ian commented.

"I know who to call."

Ian followed Quentin from close behind as he led him towards a door, which the hybrid opened when he turned the knob to the right.

It revealed a long hallway with doors on both sides, 10 when adding them all up. 5 were placed on one wall and the other 5 were on the opposite one.

Ian and Quentin walked towards a purple door that radiated sparks and swayed in a circular motion, similar to a nether portal, though much lighter.

The amphibian pushed it opened and walked inside with Ssundee. The room they were now in had light purple walls with black and darker streaks here and there. The outer edge was outlined with many book cases, which were filled with books of many colors and sizes. In the far corner laid a bed that matched the walls with white pillows. On the wooden frame there was a red creeper face printed on it. In the center of it all was what appeared to be a small office. The desks were covered on spills of many potions, and even more guides and books than the ones in the shelves. There was a brewing stand in one of the corners and an enchanting table on the right. There was someone sitting in front of the tables, mixing a blue liquid with a green one.

"Seto?" Quentin called.

The sorcerer raised his head from his work and turned towards his friends. His face was covered by a black and light purple hood, and he was wearing a matching cloak with pale gray shoes. In the middle of his shirt there was a creeper's face, much like the one on his bed frame. He lifted the hood from his face to reveal light brown eyes and matching hair color.

"Hey guys," the boy greeted them with a smile.

They both waved at him and approached the table he was working on, but Seto stopped them.

"Might want to be careful," he warned them. "This potion isn't done yet, and it may be dangerous if it gets spilled."

Ian pointed to the splotches on his desk with a grin, "Might wanna take your own advice."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Fair enough. What do you guys need?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"A little bit of help," smirked the Mudkip.


	2. Chapter 2: Cereal And Fish

Mitch tried to contain his laughter as he looked at the infuriated Quentin. His face had a slight tint of red on it, and his knuckles were white from the strong grip they were in. The Mudkip sent curses everynow and again between his thumps on the door, but it only fueled Mitch and Jerome's chuckling.  
>Mitch turned to his right to face his Bacca friend and found him with a similar expression to his. Jerome was holding in his laughter by clasping his mouth shut with a paw, his eyes squinted and with a few tears. They nodded at each other triumphantly and smirked.<br>Eventually, the fish became tired of attempting to crash their house to the floor with mere punches, which started to slow down and gave the duo the sign that Quentin was leaving.  
>Mitch wiped away some of the water in his eyes and peeked out of the window, prepared to jump back inside if the hybrid shot another Water Gun at him.<br>He couldn't catch Quentin's steaming frown, as the amphibian was already stomping away. He could only see his hunched back, covered by a gray suit. The Mudkip was heading towards the plains biome in front of their house, most probably heading towards his own residence. The Canadian had already seen the damage that their TNT had inflicted on the house, and thinking about Quentin's reaction when he would see it made him smirk.  
>Setting up the redstone may have been a pain in the butt, but it was absolutely worth it.<br>Mitch went fully inside the wooden house again and looked at Jerome, who was laying against the wall under the window.  
>"Is he gone?" The Bacca asked, his voice breaking with leftover laughter.<br>"He's on his way home!"  
>"Woohoo!" Fluffy cheered and sprinted to his feet, fist-balling the air triumphantly. Mitch did the same, slamming his open hand on Jerome's palm with a loud clap.<br>"Power Moves Only!" his friends called, loud enough to get to the hybrid's ears. It was obviously intentional, as he glanced towards the window and the small blue-and-gray spot in the distance.  
>Mitch laughed and lowered his hands towards his waist, "We got him good!"<br>"That was hilarious!" Jerome slapped his knee and got rid of his lingering tears. "I think that was the best prank we've ever done!"  
>"And the hardest to plan and do!" Mitch somewhat whined. The two had close to no knowledge of redstone, and they knew it was going to be a problem if they wanted to get the trap done. Mitch had had the idea to go through the stands in the plaza, asking the merchants if they had some sort of guide. They managed to find a man, most probably two or three years older than both of them, who had a wide collection of redstone items. Torches, blocks, repeaters, pistons, noteblocks, you name it. He offered them a small instructions booklet for a very cheap price. Mitch and Jerome had worked for hours upon hours at night, trying to figure out where each part went and how many times they needed to flick the repeaters. Three days later and with the trap finished, both friends agreed to never again use the stuff in a complicated manner.<br>Jerome waved his paw at the brunette, "Sure, it may have taken a long time, but you can't disagree when I say that it was totally worth it."  
>"Guess I can't," the Canadian chuckled, "But I'm going to sleep for the next week straight to recover from the late shifts."<br>"Same," the Bacca yawned and stretched, suddenly reminded of his fatigue. Mitch copied him moments later, the temporary rush from their prank now dissolving into tiredness  
>"And I'm never doing that again, ya' know."<br>"Neither am I. Doing it alone would be ten times worse," Jerome's black eyes widened at the thought. Mitch smiled at him and nodded in agreement.  
>"You want to go back to HQ?" Fluffy asked, glancing around. "There's not much we can do in the server at the moment, and I wanna go relax for a while."<br>"Sure. Let's stop by the cafeteria, though. I'm a bit hungry."  
>Jerome rolled his eyes at his friend's suggestion, "Of course you are. When aren't you?"<br>The brunette frowned at the Bacca and curled his lip, "Umm, for the long hours that we where working? Sheesh, can't a man eat without being criticized?" Why does everyone make that joke? It didn't offend him; his behavior at the moment was mostly him just playing along with his friend. It just confuses him as to why everyone always points it out, whether it be a member of Team Crafted or another friend out of the group.  
>Fluffy sighed and turned around, "I still don't know how you manage to not overweight!" His tone indicated that he was joking.<br>It was Mitch's turn to roll his eyes light-heartedly at hearing Jerome's non-serious voice.  
>The Bacca started to walk towards one of the blocks of sand in the room, courtesy of a prank from Quentin in their flame war between each other, the fish and Ian. It had mostly died down, but Mitch and Jerome wanted to get the last laugh after the hybrid flooded the first floor of their house, so they decided to go for something big.<br>Not ever again. Mitch repeated to himself.  
>Jerome stretched out his arm and grabbed something from the top of the sand, shaking the small grains that stuck to it. He turned back to the Canadian and handed him the object. It was a small remote, barely bigger than Mitch's human hand and practically the size of the Bacca's furry paw. It was mostly black, dotted in a vertical pattern with buttons and a white stripe at the base. There was another white formation, a triangle, at the top center of the black area. It had a red ribbon dangling from it, knotted in a way that it looked like a tie. The rest of the remote was brown with very small and soft fuzz. Two small dots formed eyes, which were buttons as well. All the buttons in the remote were of a different color each.<br>"Wanna do the honors?" Jerome asked as Mitch looked up from the remote's buttons.  
>"Sure," he replied and pointed the antenna at the top of the box towards the wall in front of him. He searched though the colors of the buttons, trying to remember which one opened the portal to the village.<br>The remotes, each personalized for each person that had a server of their own, can lead to more than one world. Every time someone made a new one, they had to go to the shop and have the new button that lead to the new drift installed. To keep the owner from confusing one button for the other, they were all different colors. It's also possible to have the name printed next to its designated button, but many felt it could get too cluttered and that it ruined the overall look of the design. Jerome was one of those people, but Mitch wasn't. He had his own remote, of course, with the names next to the buttons, but he had accidentally left it behind early in the morning, when he and Jerome had to hurry into the server to see the prank set off before Quentin woke up. Mitch thought that it was tricky to remember the colors for each portal, but he didn't have a choice at the moment. The good thing is that, since Jerome is colorblind, the tints of his buttons were bright and widely different from each other. It still baffled Mitch as to why his friend had chosen his remote to be set up this way, seeing as he had trouble telling some colors apart. However, from what he could perceive, the Bacca had no trouble telling the buttons apart.  
>Finally, the correct color popped into Mitch's head. He pressed the white button in the middle and released it, handing it back to Jerome, who put it on another random sand block that surrounded the room. They both watched as the block Mitch was facing started to twist in a way that a whirlpool would, turning darker and darker. It eventually turned into a completely black square before opening up suddenly into a whirl of of yellow with blue streaks.<br>Jerome was the first to approach it, stepping into the vortex with his right foot first and then his left one, until he was fully in the portal. His black business suit dissolved into the whirl, indicating Mitch that Jerome was at the Kingdom now. The Canadian followed his friend and entered the vortex, engulfed by the color swirling around him.  
>"Good thing that getting back is barely a half a minute trip. I could easily get dizzy if I stayed much longer," he muttered, though no one heard him.<br>He took a couple of steps and resurfaced in the room where the private entrances to TC's server's were.  
>He was greeted by Fluffy who waved at him and pointed to the iron doors that led to the hallways of the HQ. The brunette went after the Bacca as he started to head out of the colorful room.<br>Once outside, Mitch glanced down the alley, looking for a certain door. He remember it was one of the only brown ones in the building, so it wasn't hard to remember where it was. His eyes stopped straying when they caught the wooden planks that indicated the entrance to the cafeteria. He grinned and started going towards it, not conscious that his stomach had let out a growl as he did so. He heard Jerome sigh and then the steps of his friend as he started to catch up.  
>The red-and-black hoodie-wearing boy pushed the doors of the room opened and walked inside with the same smirk on his face. Jerome came in after him, looking around. The cafeteria, though it resembled a normal kitchen in more ways, wasn't a very large room, as only the Team Crafted members had lunch in there. What was big, though, was the selection of food. There were snacks, desserts, vegetables, fruits of all kinds, and other ingredients that aided in the making of other foods. The members of TC did most of the food, though the ingredients came from the market. It was all held in cabinets, boxes and drawers the color of birch wood. The walls were beige all throughout the room, though it was darker in some places from previous food fights.<br>"You hungry?" Mitch asked, his gaze not straying from the fridges and counters that gaped open to reveal the food he desired.  
>"Now that you mention it, kinda," Jerome replied, noticing the boy's attention towards the loot in the kitchen.<br>"I'll get you some raw fish, and I'll get.." He blinked at the delectables that were stretching at him with inviting and yet non-existent arms of wonderfully smelling steam.  
>"..I'll see what I can find," he blabbered out and headed towards the kitchen.<br>Mitch pushed open the small gate that was placed between the wall and the counter, walking into the haven of edibles. He smiled when the smell found its way into his nose.  
>He looked around, raising one of his eyebrows as he thought about what he could choose. Sandwiches came to his mind at first, since they're easy and quick to make.<br>He also thought of grabbing chips, but those have never really filled him completely.  
>Mitch was about to open one of the cabinets that were close to him, when he heard a voice behind him.<br>"Hey, Mitch."  
>Recognizing the voice, Mitch turned around with a smirk. He had been expecting Quentin to show up after the prank had gone through, and he couldn't wait to see his livid face yet again.<br>However, when he faced the Mudkip and replied with a 'Hey, dood', the victim of the plan was standing behind him with his flippers in his pockets and a normal expression on his face. In fact, he was.. smiling?  
>"You got hungry?" Quentin asked, sounding surprisingly casual.<br>"Uh, yeah.." replied the brunette, blinking at the amphibian. He had expected a steaming Mudkip, not one who was acting like nothing had happened.  
>"Of course you would, after being able to pull of a stunt like that," Quentin added with a chuckle, surprising the Mitch.<br>"You aren't mad?" The Canadian asked with wide eyes.  
>The fish flapped one of his flippers then slipped it back into his pocket.<br>"Nah. I mean, you did it for fun, right?"  
>"..Yeah, of course!" Mitch replied with a chuckle that hid suspicion. There was no way that Quentin had let go of it all in less than half an hour!<br>"He's never recovered from a fish joke this quick.." Mitch thought in his head.  
>The hybrid smiled, "Good." He opened up a cabinet close to Mitch's, and pulled out a cereal box. He walked towards one of the fridges and got a raw fish, which he put in a plate.<br>Mitch watched him with a suspicious feeling. He felt that he should watch the Mudkip work, just to be sure, at least for a minute or two.  
>The Mudkip got the cereal box and a ceramic bowl, then poured some cereal into it. He went to put the box back and then got milk. He scouted through the items in the freezing container for a while. The sounds of shifting boxes told Mitch so. Once he got the milk, Quentin added it to the cereal and put a spoon in it. The fish brought back another raw fish, which he put on top of the other one.<br>"Nothing suspicious.." Mitch observed through narrowed eyes. The hybrid must have noticed, as he turned towards the boy every now and again until he was done.  
>The Mudkip tilted his head at the brunette, "Why are you looking at me like that?"<br>Mitch shook his head and cleared the look on his face, "No reason. I thought I.. saw a bug on your shoulder." He smiled, somewhat awkwardly.  
>Quentin shrugged and dusted off his shoulders. "Don't see anything. Anyway, since you're hungry, have this." He handed the cereal and fish towards the Canadian.<br>Mitch blinked and looked at the food. He couldn't compliment the smell on any of the dishes, since the cereal had no scent and the raw fish was... well, raw fish. But it didn't look riddled with anything out of the ordinary, and Mitch hadn't seen the hybrid do anything weird to the food.  
>He was also pretty hungry, and who turns down food when it's handed to one?<br>"Thanks, Q." The boy grabbed both the dishes and flashed a smile at the amphibian.  
>Quentin did the same to him, "Gotta go. Enjoy the food!" He said as he walked towards the halls, closing the door behind him as he left.<br>Mitch lingered in his spot for sometime, looking at the food and still not finding any faults with it.  
>"Quentin wouldn't poison the food, and I'm sure that is he did do something to it, it can't be that bad.." the Canadian reflected. He sighed and walked out of the counter with both plates. After a quick glance of the tables in the room, he saw Jerome in one at the center, so he headed towards it.<br>When he walked to the table and placed the fish in front of Jerome, the Bacca's eyes grew and his tongue lolled out at the sight.  
>"Oh, sure. Everyone jokes about me eating too much food and no one mentions Jerome's raw fish problem," Mitch thought to himself as he sat down.<br>By the time that he had picked up his spoon, Jerome was already halfway done with the first fish.  
>The boy chuckled and took the first spoonful of his cereal, which was followed rapidly by others.<p>

~~~  
>"Goodnight, Mitch!" Jerome called form the doors of his bedroom at his friend.<br>Mitch replied with a wave and a grin, "Night, Biggums!" It may have been barely 6 o' clock in the afternoon, but they both knew they would end up sleeping the night away.  
>Fluffy retreated into his room and closed his doors, and Mitch did the same soon after.<br>His room was no big scandal. His walls were white with a red-and-black checkered stripe going all the way across the middle. His bed frame was brown with white pillows, and on his blankets there was a diamond sword and a diamond axe locked together. The walls were decorated in scattered posters, some Hunger Games relates and some with assorted thing from the Minecraft world. Mitch's swords all hanged from a rack in one corner, the axes in another, and the bows hung from hooks in the ceiling, along with the quivers that carried arrows. In the center there was a table with four chairs around it.; two red ones and two black ones. Some books laid in the table, along with other random stuff.  
>Mitch yawned and stretched his arms upwards.<br>"Finally, time for a full night's sleep." He took his hoodie off and threw it onto one of the chairs, then took his shoes off. He didn't want to change into his night clothing at the moment, so this would have to do. He could always change into something else in the morning.  
>Mitch walked towards the light switch and turned it off. He sighed contentedly and leaped on his bed, getting into the sheets and tossing and turning until he got comfortable.<br>The Canadian stared at the ceiling, one of his arms over his chest and covers.  
>"..Maybe we over did it," he wondered with a curled lip. "Okay, the fish part was pretty funny," he chuckled as he remember, "But we didn't need to blow up his house."<br>"Quentin was also a pretty good sport about it.. He didn't kill us or anything. He didn't put anything in the food he gave me and Jerome.. Maybe I was overreacting."  
>He sighed as he felt his eyelids drop.<br>"Well, what's done is done. If he needs help, we can always re-build the house with him." Mitch yawned once again and closed his eyes as his minds drifted into a vague dream.


	3. Chapter 3: Not-So-Sweet Revenge

Mitch was awoken by a bright light that shone against his eyelids, much to his dislike. He reacted by squeezing them tighter together in protest, and rolling to his side from his original position that had him resting on his back. He still felt weary from needing to catch up on missed sleep, and the light was not letting him.

Mitch laid his hands next to his head, palms facing downwards. He stretched his hand and groped for his blankets as he felt a breeze sweep against his body. He was surprised when he felt no blankets or pillows under his head, but grass and leaves instead. Had Jerome dumped those on his bed and taken the covers?

If he had, it wasn't the first time.

The Canadian strained to open his eyes, a groan escaping his lips when light flashed into his vision far to harshly for his liking. Again, he found it strange. His room didn't have such a potent light source.

Once the brightness diminished and the blur faded from his eyes, Mitch sat up. He found himself looking at a bright blue sky, shreds of clouds scattered all over it. When he looked around, he was met by big, thick trees of oak and birch. Their leaves were swaying along with the slow wind, creating a calming, rustling sound. Mitch's hands were holding up the upper part of his body by pressing against the grass in the floor. He could feel the blades tickle his fingers.

The Canadian rubbed his eyes and stared at his surroundings, wondering how he had gotten here in the first place. Was this a prank from Quentin? The come-back Mitch was expecting? Had he teleported Mitch from his bedroom after he had fallen asleep to this forest and ran away? Mitch pictured the amphibian hiding a few blocks away from him, holding in his chuckles as he looked at his confused friend, but when he had a thorough inspection of the trees and bushes, Mitch found nothing and no one. He was really aggravated.

Done dueling on the subject, the Canadian decided to try and find a way out of the forest, like a simple and clear path. He lifted bushes and kicked leaves and moss in all directions, but to no avail. In fact, it ended up making a mess that only made him more confused. Mitch couldn't remember being in this particular forest before either, so things weren't in his favor.

Not that he was an expert in seeing small detail enough to tell forests apart. He was never a wiz at directions either; that was Jerome. It took Mitch a good amount of Hunger Games matches for him to remember a map well enough, as he didn't have to due to teaming with Jerome or another friend. He had been to many similar biomes but none had such a vibrant hue in its leaves or grass, like the one Mitch was in. The air also felt much more pure in a way that he couldn't describe. Breathing came much easier than it had the last time he had been in a forest.

The Canadian sighed and plopped on the ground, staring at the sky again.

"You win this round, Q," he muttered to no one, since he hadn't spotted Quentin so far and had assumed he wasn't present. However, Mitch was convinced the Mudkip was to blame for his situation.

His eyes strayed towards the tops of the trees and their branches, thick and strong. Mitch raised an eyebrow, getting the idea to climb the trees and look over the forest. Maybe he could see something that would lead him to home if he was high up.

He stood up again and walked towards the foot of an oak and stretched towards the closest branch with his hand.

But when his hand came into his view, he noticed it wasn't a hand; but a paw.

He let out a surprised yelp and stumbled back a bit, staring at the fur that covered the place where his bare skin once was.

"What the hell?!" Mitch exclaimed and turned his paw over, noting that the other side was covered in fur as well. He flexed his fingers and was startled yet again when he saw sharp claws unsheathe, glistening in the sunlight. He looked at his other hand, and had the same result.

"Where did these come from?!" He asked out loud, both in fear and wonder. He had had hands when he had woken up! Why did they suddenly turn into paws that resembled Jerome's?

Mitch froze when he came to that comparison. He looked down at himself, and gaped at what he saw.

His feet no longer had socks, like when he had fallen asleep; they were practically socks themselves, both covered in light brown fur and fluff. His toes had the same claws that his hands did. Upon rolling up his pants' legs, he realized his own were covered in the same fur. His arms were too, he noticed.

His mind in a frenzy to prove his hypothesis, Mitch ran towards the closest pond he could find—if you could even call it a pond; it was more like a puddle.

The Canadian looked at his reflection in the water, waiting for the waves that he caused with his running to calm down so he could get a clear image of himself.

And once they did, he was proven right.

The first noticeable thing was his face as a whole; it was covered in the same fur that the rest of his body had. His normal nose was gone and replaced by a black dot and snout. His eyes weren't their usual amber color; they were beady and black, with only a small speck of their old color lingering. The hair on the top of his head was probably the closest thing to the original him that Mitch could see. It was still in the same style; spiked in the front and sticking out in different directions. It kept its color, probably because the rest of Mitch's body was now covered in the same color and material. He had the clothes that he had on last night when he was in the Team Crafted Headquarters, aside from the misplacement of his socks. His shirt and pants were untouched, his golden dog tag dangling from his neck. Though his small ears were mostly covered by his fur, Mitch could catch the faint glint of his piercings in said ears.

He was right; he had turned into a Bacca like Jerome.

The Canadian stared at his reflection aghast, examining the features on his now furry face. His mouth was open in shock, showing his new fangs.

"Wh- How- Wha-?" He stuttered, trying to find his voice amongst the jumbled and confused mess that was his mind.

"Alright.. Calm down, Mitch.." he took deep breaths, putting his hand against his heart and feeling its fast and scared beat.

He normally marveled and became excited at the unknown, his sense of adventure and curiosity spiking in interest. People sometimes compared his attitude to that of a puppy's; which he found funny now that he had been turned into a canine-like being.

But now it was different. He hadn't found a new tunnel in a cave, a new passage in a map, a new technique to use during fights, a new mob to face in battle or a new mini-game. He had just been turned into an animal, and without his consent or knowledge, no less. He didn't know how this would affect him or his health, or how it happened. Fear was now in his heart as opposed to excitement.

He took deep breaths over and over, trying to keep it steady. Eventually, his heart slowed enough for his eyes to go back to their normal size.

"Good." He let out another breath, looking at himself

"How did this even happen?" He wondered, unsheathing and sheathing the claws on his feet and hands. "Why did I turn into a Bacca?"

His mind was filled questions; far more. If you were to put them all out in the open, they would probably fill up the town's meeting plaza in no time. The more Mitch's mind whirled, the more doubts popped into his brain.

"I can walk like normal, and nothing hurts.." The Canadian analyzed, his survival instincts kicking in. He normally checked these things first when playing Hunger Games and after escaping a fight. He would also look around to see if someone was chasing him, but he had already done that before he realized he had changed appearance.

"Who did this to me? Is this part of Quentin's plan?" Mitch spun around and scanned his surroundings again, his face twisted in sudden rage. "Fish! Come out and fix this!" Without his intention, he let out an inhuman growl that boomed across the forest area he was in, shaking the branches of the trees and even scaring himself. Mitch took steps away from the puddle, clutching the place where his heart was on his chest as its pace quickened again. His outburst had come from nowhere. It just happened.

Mitch was normally a relatively patient guy, and he tried to keep his anger in check. Was this a side-effect from turning into a Bacca?

"Jerome never behave like this.." The Canadian let out breaths in an attempt to calm himself down and avoid another growl like the one that he had just let loose.

Once his alarm had died down, Mitch let his paw fall to his side again.

"I'll need help, right. Maybe Seto has a remedy for this.. Unless he was part of this plan," he growled again, but as a simple sign of annoyance. Quentin couldn't have brewed a potion that caused Mitch to change all by himself. The Mudkip had no real knowledge of alchemy and in order to change one's species, Mitch expected the procedure to be needed to be done by professionals, like Seto.

The Canadian snorted, "If Quentin thinks that he can hide tha fact that he's guilty from me, he's wrong." The new Bacca laughed. "Nothing gets past this Benj- Uh, Bacca."

Mitch hoped that he could get back to his normal body soon. It felt strange, now that he was aware of the fur all over how body, and he hoped that it wasn't permanent. He wanted to go back to being a human—what he was used to and liked.

Mitch walked towards the tree that he was going to climb before his new appearance surprised him. With the same goal in mind, he started to reach for the lowest branch with unsheathed claws. He figured that he might as well use those to his advantage.

The claws dug into the bark, perforating it and making it easier for Mitch to haul himself up and clutch the next branch in the tree. His back claws stuck to the trunk and helped him pull himself up again and again. He tripped once or twice when he thought he had his claws in a branch, but miscalculated.

The Canadian eventually got to the top of the tree after repeating the steps over and over. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't the smallest tree Mitch had even climbed.

He sat on the top branch, perching himself in place with the use of his new and rather useful claws. The breeze blew against his face, making his fur wave and ruffle. His hair got even messier than before.

Mitch narrowed his eyes and scanned his whereabouts. The forest was much wider and bigger than Mitch had thought of when he had woken up. Trees spread north, south, east and west, apples and vines dangling from the branches. He could spot streams and rivers running around the rocks and hills, lacing around each other like ribbons. The sunlight reflected on their waves as they rose and crashed into one body of water again. Mitch could see pigs and cows rummaging in the bushes, in search for food. Among the mobs, Mitch swore that he saw one or two flashes of brown, some darker than the others.

On the outskirts of the biome, the Canadian widened his eyes and smiled in triumph when he saw a big building made out of iron blocks. It resembled a castle, and, really, it was.

Team Crafted moved in when Sky's father passed away and he was chosen to take over the rule of the Kingdom. Taken aback by the sudden weight of responsibilities, the other members helped with with some duties. In Mitch and Jerome's case, they helped with the PvP training of the new recruits that made up the small army that defended the Kingdom. Sky was never comfortable with the fact that he lived in a castle, or that he was a king, so their residence was referred to as an HQ for Team Crafted, and Sky was the leader or commander of the Sky Army. The Kingdom, known as Minetopia, became called a town amongst the residents. The HQ was the tallest building in the town, and it was the easiest way for someone to make a waypoint. And that's what Mitch did.

"I just have to go straight.. It's simple!" The Canadian cheered and started to make his descend down the tree, but he got a better idea when he saw the vines and branches from the trees in front of him.

"Might as well make this whole Bacca thing fun!" Mitch lunged himself from the branch that he was perched in and pulled himself onto the next one of the next tree, his claws coming in handy with they extra tight grip. He landed safely on it, and spotted a hanging vine on the next tree. He smirked and held the vine in his paw, then jumped off the tree he was in after clutching the vine harder. He was sent flying forwards, the vine stopping him from falling and hurting himself. He swayed his body weight and back legs forward, the feeling of sudden speed making his hear pump, but in a good way. He laughed out loud and kept switching from vine to branch, enjoying the adrenaline coursing through his body while spouting 'Shiakazing!'

"This is much more fun than walking!" He shrilled and laughed heartily as he grabbed on to a branch.

Mitch let go of the vine that he was holding on to, which happened to be the last vine until he left the forest. He planned to land on his feet, but he tripped and ended up landing on s his stomach, his snout buried in the dirt.

He grunted and sat up, shaking his head to get rid of the mud on his muzzle and fur. If he was a darker shade of brown, the mud stains would've gone unnoticed, but he wasn't so lucky. He rubbed his nose and wiped the dirt from his eyes before standing up. Even if he had had a much less glory-filled landing, he kept his goofy grin from the swinging he had just done.

"Maybe being a Bacca for a while won't be so bad after all!" Mitch flexed his claws and clicked them. "These are pretty dope."

The Canadian walked towards the bright source of light that came from the town. It had taken him a while to get out of the forest, and the sun was starting to set already. He was close enough that he could hear the merchants chant their offers at the inhabitants and the chatter of the people. He heard kids laugh and he saw a few run around the cobblestone streets, chasing each other or pretend-fighting. The adults or guardians were having a conversation while keeping an eye on their kids.

Mitch then suddenly stopped walking and jumped behind a fountain as a couple walked by. He didn't want anyone to see him, in case any curious people decided to ask something.

Baccas were intriguing creatures for the townsfolk. Jerome was often questioned about where he was from, what it was like to have a sense of smell stronger than a human's, what it was like to have claws, etcetera. There weren't any other of his kind in town, so the sight of another Bacca wearing different clothes than Jerome and having lighter fur than Jerome would spike interest. Mitch wanted to get to HQ as quickly as he could, without raising suspicion.

The Canadian waited until the boy and girl walked away hand in hand before he ran behind the closest house, glancing sideways to make sure the coast was clear. It was, so he quickened his pace. The HQ was in the center of town, so he had to hurry up,

Mitch kept diving behind buildings and structures before anyone saw him. The more he went along, the more he became confident.

The Bacca suddenly became aware of someone else's presence coming closer. He held back a yelp and turned to run away in the opposite direction, but he ended up crashing against the wall of a house. "Ow!" He exclaimed, clutching his snout. He could feel warm blood trickle from his nostril and unto his paw, probably staining his fur. He groaned and stumbled away from the wall, bumping into yet another thing with his back. He turned around, fur on end.

He sighed in relief when he saw that it was merely a statue of a creeper, mostly for decoration purposes, he remembered Sky say when he queried him about their use. They were scattered all around the town.

Mitch stopped holding his paw against his nose and looked at his palm. Sure enough, he saw a red stain stand out against his pecan brown fur.

"Great. And I bet my face is like this as well," he groaned in annoyance.

The Canadian wiped his paw on the grass under him and kept going once he felt the liquid stop running from his nose.

He eventually made it to the front of the Team Crafted Headquarters. Mitch stopped when he walked up to the door, catching his breath. He missed the pure air and relaxing scent of the forest already. The town has cluttered with people and it made the air feel somewhat stuffy.

The Bacca looked at the door, up and down, and then at its sides. On the right, there was a doorbell for the visitors who weren't part of the Team but wished to see them. The ring echoed around the halls, so everyone inside could hear it when it was rung. On the left side, there was a rectangle with an iron case around it, which had buttons to type in a 4-digit code on a small screen above.

Mitch sheathed his claws and put the code in, saying it in his head as he went along.

There was a tiny beep before the case lifted and a screen was revealed. It had a neon light streak, going across it in an horizontal direction that went up and down the panel. The light was green and it shine on Mitch's beady black-and-amber eyes as they glistened from triumph. He managed to get back to HQ on his own after Quentin had pranked him, probably foiling part of the fish's plan. His grin subsided when he wondered if the Mudkip had done something to Jerome as well, and if he was back at base and safe.

"Well, I'll find out soon enough."

Mitch reached for the back of his neck and undid the clasp on the chain that his dog tag was in and then grabbed it with his paw. He looked at the tag, making the lights that shone the pathway to the door glisten on its golden surface. It was engraved with the drawing of a sword and axe, formed in a way that they looked like an X. On the other side, the initials M. H. and B. C., one on top of the other, were written.

The Canadian turned it around and pressed the side with the sword and axe against the panel. Instantly, the light started to change colors, each brighter than the last. Mitch held it in place for a few seconds until he heard a click and the iron door to the HQ swung open.

The Bacca hung his dog tag around his neck again and walked inside, where he pressed a button that closed the entrance again. He sighed, relieved that he managed to sneak around part of the town without being spotted.

Mitch walked along the carpeted floor, the white walls lit with redstone powered glowstone. Hanging on the walls were different pictures of different people. Some where kings of the past with their families, some where them shaking hands with rulers of other kingdoms in a showing of peace and others were pictures of ancient artifacts.

Mitch went into the meeting room, assuming that his friends were there and possibly talking amongst each other. He would've gone to the fish's room first, but in order to get to the hallway with the doors to the bedrooms, one had to cross the meeting room first.

Suddenly, the cold touch of iron grazed the back of Mitch's neck. His fur stood on end once he recognized the feeling as the sharp tip of a sword.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice growled behind him. The Canadian recognized it and his alarm wore off a bit.

"Sky, it's me, Mitch!" he carefully turned around and waved his paws.

Sure enough, Adam was standing there behind him, his hazel eyes narrowed and hostile. He was wearing an iron chestplate, but it was the sole piece of armor he had. He was holding out a golden sword dangerously close to Mitch's chest, its surface reflecting light from the glowstone in a threatening manner.

"Nice try, but Mitch isn't a Bacca. And he wears and checkered hoodie, which I see that you don't have," Sky shot back.

Before the Canadian could defend himself, sets of foot steps came from his right and behind. When he looked, he saw Jason behind him-two blocks away, and Ty to his right with the same distance. They were all clad in the same armor as Sky and brandished iron swords. Their eyes glowed with accusation and suspicion.

"Can't you recognize my voice?" Mitch raised his hands to show that he had no weapon on him, a worried edge to his tone. He should've thought that his friends might fail to recognize him..

"You could just be imitating Mitch," Jason slashed his sword, the blade barely touching Mitch's body. Surprised, Mitch jumped back a bit. Jason was never one to result to immediate violence. In fact, all of his friends seemed a bit too on the edge. Why were they all jumpy suddenly? And where are Jerome, Husky and Ian and Seto?

"Dood, I'm not!" Mitch objected. He looked at everyone else's face in search for recognition, but he found none, leaving him looking at Sky. The Army leader blinked, looking at Mitch up and down.

He poked Mitch with his sword lightly, not causing any damage aside from a pinch. "Prove it."

"How do you think I came in here without ringing?" Mitch retaliated at Adam, raising an eyebrow in question. He reached again form the clasp of his chain, to which Adam growled and pointed his sword again. The Canadian grabbed the limp chain and let it dangle from his hand, the dog tag now on show.

He heard the collective gasps of his friends, much to his content. Maybe now they would believe him.

However, it wasn't the case.

"Where did you get this?!" Sky hissed, lowering his sword and scooping Mitch up by grabbing the collar of his white shirt. He brought the Bacca face to face with him, their noses touching. "What did you do to Mitch?!"

"Adam, it's me!" Mitch exclaimed in surprise. Sky had never reacted that way, except when facing enemies or defending someone. His eyes were blazing with anger and.. fear?

Adam stared at Mitch's face for a long time. The Canadian could feel Ty and Jason holding in their breaths in a tense moment. Sky's hand was shaking against his grasp on Mitch's shirt, his lip curled in a snarl that slowly wavered the more he stared into Mitch's eyes.

"A-Adam?" Mitch squeaked as quietly as he could out of fear.

Sky let go of the Bacca's shirt, eyes wide for a moment. He finally let out a puff of air and embraced Mitch in a hug, taking him by surprise. "Thank God, you're alright.."

"What?" Mitch tried to wiggle away from the hug. Feeling his friend struggle, Adam stopped and stepped back. His eyes were full of clear relief.

"You were gone this morning when we went to wake you up, since you didn't come out for the whole morning," the Sky Army leader explained. "We asked the others if they had seen you leave, and Quentin and Ian told us about a prank that they pull on you and Jerome out of revenge for your own trick." Mitch was about to ask about Jerome, but decided to keep silent, in case Sky brought him up. He just hoped that he was okay.

"They said they sneaked a potion into your food, brewed with the help of Seto, that made you sleep longer and gave you a Blindness and Nausea effect upon waking up that lasts for a couple of hours. They teleported you and Jerome to different locations at night, you to a forest and Jerome to another forest in your Pixelmon server. They told us to wait for a couple of hours for you two to come back, but you didn't.. We feared the worst, so we sent Quentin and Ian to the Pixelmon Server to retrieve Jerome, and they haven't been back either.. We were about to go looking for you-"

"Wait, sorry.." Mitch interrupted, "Jerome, Quentin and Ian aren't back yet?" Of course, he was also wondering why he had turned into a Bacca, if the potion was meant to only make him dizzy and disoriented at best. But the well-being of his friends was more important.

"No.." Jason spoke up from behind the Canadian. "They've been gone for a while.. That's why we were so.. snappy towards you right now. Sorry, Mitch." Ty apologized after Jason.

"It's fine, don't worry. No one got hurt," Mitch shrugged, clasping his dog tag again.

"How did you turn into.. a Bacca though?" Sky asked Mitch, confusion in his tone.

"I have no idea. I woke up in the forest and I was about to climb a tree to get a better view and then I noticed that my hand was a paw and that I had claws," the Bacca unsheathed them and clicked them.

"I'll get Seto," Jason volunteered, starting his jetpack and flying up to the floor that had the bedrooms.

Ty walked up to Mitch and looked him over, "Well, you're not hurt, at least, except for your nosebleed."

The Canadian reached his paw to his nose and felt it drip the crimson liquid again. "Dang it. I crashed into a wall on my way here."

"Need help with that?" The earphone-wearer asked. Mitch replied with a shake of his head.

"Just a nosebleed, I've gone through this many times in the Hunger Deans. No biggie."

"Mitch?" Mitch recognized the newcomer's voice as Seto's, who was running down the stairs with a flying Jason behind him. His hood's cape flew behind him as he caught up with the group, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"You tell me!" Mitch motioned towards himself, ruffling the fur on his cheek, "You made the potion! There must have been something that turned me into a Bacca!"

Seto scratched the back of his neck, biting his lip. "It may have been that I accidentally added something extra.. But I don't recall doing so.. The potion should've only made you dizzy and have a very restricted vision, not turn you into a different species.." His brown eyes flickered.

"How can you mix up Nausea and Blindness for 'Becoming a Bacca'?!" Mitch asked, probably a bit too loud.

"Well, gee, Mr. Master-Alchemist-who-can-only-brew-potions-of-swiftness-and-can't-upgrade-them, why don't you try doing it, you 'big noob'?" Seto retaliated, doing an impersonation of Mitch's voice at the nickname.

"I am not a big noob! ..Okay, maybe I am, but aren't you supposed to be the sorcerer around here?!" the Canadian's voice rose, starting to contort more into a growl. "You caused this, you should know _why_!"

Seto stared at Mitch, his mouth slightly open in shock at his friend's outburst. Yes, Mitch bickered with everyone and behave rather childishly sometimes, but he never raged like that before. Sky, Jason and Ty noticed this too, staring at the seething Bacca with surprised expressions.

Mitch took in slow, angry breaths that slowly turned into shaky ones as his recent actions actually registered in his mind. He stared at the sorcerer who looked back at him with a hurt and guilty expression. Mitch tried to speak, but his voice came in the form of an animal-like growl. He covered his mouth with his paws and let his legs give out so he was sitting where he had previously stood. He looked up at Seto once he had calmed down reasonably enough and he was able to speak like a human again.

"I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean it.." His amber-and-black eyes glistened with regret.

Seto walked towards Mitch and, to his surprise, started to gently pet his head like he would to a dog. Somehow, it calmed down Mitch a bit more. Probably the canine side of being a Bacca, he thought in his head as he looked up at Seto again.

"It's fine, Mitch. I know it wasn't your intention," the sorcerer smiled lightly, as if to show he wasn't mad at the Canadian. His eyes also seemed to be in thought, analyzing the situation.

Sky walked towards Seto, "Do you think you can reverse it?"

"Well, I think I can.. I just-" he was interrupted by the sound of whirling air that made all of the people present to turn around.

A portal with blue and yellow swirls was before them, spinning in an endless loop. Out of it popped a blue fin, which became Quentin as more of the body was revealed. Ian followed soon after, the came someone who Mitch hadn't seen before.

A guy came out of the portal and stood next to Ian and Quentin, glaring at them quickly before the duo took notice. His hair was oak brown and short, and his eyes were a similar color, though lighter. He had an oddly big nose that was somewhat hooked. He lacked shoes or socks, but he wore a red tie that hung from his neck and a black business suit that was ragged and covered in mud and leaves, like Mitch's own clothes, that reminded the Mitch of Jerome.

A thought clicked into the Canadian's mind. "Jerome?"

He wore the same suit as his friend, and he had the same feel to him, even without speaking. His hair was the same color as Jerome's fur was, and Mitch had noticed in the past that the Bacca had a big nose as well. His eyes, even if they weren't beady and black, were just as his. Maybe this could be his friend?

"Biggums?" He had the same voice as well.

"Knew it," Mitch thought.

The brown-haired guy walked over to the Canadian and stared at his appearance, and Mitch did the same with him. Jerome's eyes were wide as plates, his brown eyes scanning the new Bacca before him in awe. Mitch looked at his friend's face, a surprised expression on his face. It felt and looked odd to not see fur on Jerome's face and for him to have normal human eyes. He could feel the looks of Quentin, Ian, Sky, Ty, Seto and Jason resemble his.

"How are you a Bacca?" Jerome asked, ruffling Mitch's hair and fur.

"For the same reason that you're a human!" the Canadian motioned towards Quentin, and Ian. They looked down, shuffling their feet and looking away with nervous chuckles. They looked regretful, Mitch realized. Revenge ain't so sweet, he knew, now that his own prank had put him into this mess along with Jerome. "These two gave us something in our food and we kinda switched species, I guess."

"I know, they explained when we met up in a forest biome over in the Pixelmon server," Jerome glared at them again. "I also know Seto made the potion. I just want to know how."

Seto spoke up, raising his hand, "I'll need to run some tests and see what ingredients I'm missing, and then I can make a remedy." He glanced at Sky, who's shock had worn off mostly. He already saw Mitch as a Bacca, so it wasn't such a lasting surprise to see Jerome as a human, Mitch thought. "But for now, they're stuck like that."

Mitch and Jerome turned to look at each other. The Canadian laughed and poked Jerome nose with his paw. "Well, enjoy your big nose, dood."

"And you're going to have to deal with all that fur, G," the brown-eyed human pet the Bacca's messy hair, chuckling. Mitch smiled, unaware that Jerome's action made his small tail tap against the floor. Sky noticed and laughed comically, everyone else joining in.

"Hardest part about being stuck as a Bacca are going to be these dog instincts," Mitch muttered to himself.


End file.
